marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 33
(series) | StoryTitle1 = Anybody Here Know a Guy Named Meteor Man? | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Janice Cohen | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis1 = When returning home, Nighthawk finds that his apartment is being robbed by the Looter, who steals a meteor fragment from Nighthawk's private safe before fleeing. Reviewing his private library, Nighthawk learns of the Looter's past and of his previous battle with Spider-Man. Coincidentally, as Nighthawk searches the city for the Looter, he comes across Spider-Man, who is out trying to find the Scorpion. After an accidental collision, Spider-Man agrees to help Nighthawk find the Looter. As Nighthawk goes to the prison to learn how the Looter managed to escape from jail, Spider-Man scours the city to find their quarry. Nighthawk learns that Norton Fester was a model prisoner, until one of his fellow inmates jeering about Fester being a loser caused him to lose his temper, reactivating his super-strength and allowing him to escape. Spider-Man, however, doesn't find much more than a strange religious cult that worships a man named Jeramiah in his searches. However, the Looter gets the drop on him soon enough. During Spider-Man's fight with the Looter, the Looter manages to get the best of him and escape, and the arriving Nighthawk saves Spider-Man. Angered that the Looter got away, Spider-Man lashes out at Nighthawk and calls him a coward, upon which Nighthawk strikes Spider-Man. The two part on bad terms, and Spider-Man leaves to continue his hunt for the Scorpion. While the two heroes depart, the cult's leader Jeramiah arrives to his followers and tell them that Spider-Man is a symbol of modern-day evil that must be destroyed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** *** Kyle Richmond's Apartment *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events in this issue happen between the events of , during his hunt for the Scorpion. * Nighthawk recounts how he survived a bomb blast in recently, referring to the events of . * Richmond looks up news reports about the Looter, he finds record of his past battle with Spider-Man from . This story depicts Nighthawk using a microfilm reader. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The shock that Spider-Man is "reeling from" in this story is the apparent return of Gwen Stacy in . Gwen had been killed during a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin in . The woman in question is not the real Gwen Stacy, but a clone, as revealed in . * Spider-Man recognizes Nighthawk from a description that Daredevil gave him. Daredevil first encountered Nighthawk while he was a super-villain during the events of . Daredevil more recently encountered Nighthawk (now a hero) in . Daredevil possibly told Spider-Man behind the scenes during their last encounter . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Mail It To Team-Up. Letters are published from Roger Klorese, Mike Verderosa, and Donald J. Harlow. The letters page also contains a Series "A" #84 Doctor Doom. | Trivia = * This issue begins a three-part story arc featuring members of the Defenders individually teaming up with Spider-Man and the Human Torch. | Recommended = | Links = }}